


The Whisper

by Undercover1721



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kaichi - Freeform, M/M, Not Serious, Short, super short, under 500 words, wrote a long time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undercover1721/pseuds/Undercover1721
Summary: A random conversation that happened.... idk wrote this 2 years agounder 500 words.





	The Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> cringy. Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard. Bushiroad does.

Kai’s POV

“Stop it Ren! Ugh, this is not appropriate for you to hug me in the middle of Card Capital. Let go of my hand!” I complained. “Aw…but I don’t want to.” Ren replied. “Let go! “ I yelled, trying to push Ren away.

I heard the Card Capital door slide open as I hear a voice.

“Kai-kun! Do you want to…” Aichi trailed off as he saw Ren hugging me as soon as he walked into Card Capital. “K-kai-kun… w-what are you d-doing?!” Aichi said in shock as a few tears welled up in his eyes. “Wait! Aichi!” I shouted as he pushed Ren away.

He ran away to the restroom and locked the door. “Kai, you might want to go after him.” Miwa states. “After all, you have a crush on him don’t you?” He whispers with a sly grin spread across his face. “S-shut up.” I say, blushing slightly as I run after Aichi.

“Aichi, open up!” I shout, banging on the door. I hear a soft sniff and a whimper from behind the door. “Please leave. Why don’t you go to your Ren-san and leave me alone.” He cries out with a sob. 

“Why would I want to be with Ren?” 

“Are you not in love with Ren? He’s always clinging to you.” He shouts. 

“No, I would never feel that towards Ren. He’s only a friend.” I clarify. “Aichi come out.”

I was worried that he wouldn’t come out, until I heard a click of the lock. Aichi walked out and gave me a tight hug. “A-aichi.” I mutter. “I promise to always explain if there are any misunderstandings.” I reassure him as I hold him tight. I can feel his warm breath on my chest. 

“Kai-kun.” Aichi says. “I will not allow you to go out of my sight as of tomorrow.” He whispers to me.

“What did you say?” I question him, unsure if I heard correctly.

“I love you, Kai-kun.” He whispers softly and kisses me on the cheek before running off. My face blushes a bright red. “What just happened?” I question myself.

I head back for Card Capital, trying to calm my heated face. As soon as I walk in, Miwa asks “So, how did it go?” 

“Shut up. I’m not telling you.” I say. 

“Aww… I guess I’ll have to ask Ren. I figured that he probably videotaped everything.” Miwa exclaims.

A sudden chill runs down my spine. “I better get Ren not to say anything.” I think to myself.

“But for now, I’m just going to remember this day.” I think as a smile appears on my face.

 

I think this Kaichi one-shot fanfic is alright but I can still improve. Ah well, just had to fulfill this prompt that I had in my mind. (o v o)9***  12/5/15


End file.
